Futurum
by thedanishcarrot
Summary: Three friends Justin Gellar, Jane Scott and Nathan Sondaloz have just left Hogwarts to start their new life in the wizarding world. Love, chaos, sorrow. Take a look into their lives.
1. Changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

"Fuck this is heavy!" i breathed, dropping the last box on the wooden-floor in Dina's small apartment.

I ran a sore hand through my messy hair and sighed, turning my head to look for her.

She stumbled through the door with a large bag in her hands "And that was the last of my clothes" she smiled, letting the bag fall onto the floor. It landed with a soft thud. She kicked the door shot with her slim foot as she stared at me, a little smile flirting at her full lips. I couldn't help myself, my mouth twitched into a crooked smile. In a matter of seconds I was standing next to her, lovingly snaking one of my arms around her waist. We sighed synchronous. My heart was swelling with an odd feeling, it wasn't easy to describe.

I was feeling utterly happy, that Dina finally had her own place. That we were adults, living in the real world, no longer bound behind the tall thick walls of Hogwarts. But at the same time I felt lonely as hell, as if a part of me had been ripped out. What if this didn't work, when we didn't got to see each other as much.

I shuddered, tightening my grip around her body. She was watching me now, a worried look flashing in her beautiful eyes, I lifted my left hand to caress the smooth warm skin on her cheek, she smiled at me, her full lips spreading into a breathtaking, absolutely fucking amazing dazzling (+ another number of positive adjectives) smile. I kissed her cute nose, and let go of her. I lifted my right foot and nudged one of the boxes on the floor; "I've got a pretty good hang of this box lifting" I said softly, sticking my slender hands into the pockets of my dark jacket "Let's get this shit organized" I nodded determined.

Her laughter was stirring "Yes" she whispered close to my ear "Let's get this done with".

She bended down and opened one of the boxes, I couldn't help but stare at her slim back, and curvy hips _and her a... _I shook my head, pulling myself out of my trance. I started going through her things, carefully examining every item closely, I wanted to know everything about her. It was startling how little she had, but of course how was it possible to have loads of furniture, and finery when you'd lived your whole life at a school like Hogwarts? Where your only personal belongings was an animal, some kettles and clothes.

Old-fashioned – so to say.

It only took us one hour to clean the entire apartment, and arrange the furniture. We didn't make it without spells. After five minutes of lifting, we finally gave up and began with the "Accio's" and "Wingadium Leviosa's". We were that impatient. Things went rather smooth with the magical support.

I looked at her as she swept the last bit of dust away from the kitchen table with a tablecloth, smiling as she did, looking utterly pleased. "Done!" she suddenly squealed in a high pitched voice, throwing the filthy cloth into the sink. I raised an eyebrow shaking my head slowly, "You're un-fucking-believable" I said gently, walking straight for her, she bit her lip eying me carefully, "Here you are, shouting out with joy because of a clean table" I mused, gripping her small hands, "And you didn't even give one tiny shriek, when I asked you to marry me?" I fondled with the silver-ring on her finger, feeling an inner warmth flow through my body as I did. I looked down at our interlaced fingers. I head her exhale, and after a short second her sweet breath hit my face, "Squeak" she murmured softly, I chuckled, letting go of her hand. I turned my head to gaze at the clock, that was neatly nailed to the wall, "I have to go now" I said apologetic, already beginning to miss her, she sighed wrapping her arms around my neck "I guess you have to.. " she said hesitantly, "Yeah" I said breathless, lost in the depths of her gorgeous beautiful eyes. I slowly bended my head, meeting her amazingly soft lips. A warming fire lit in my stomach as my lips touched hers, and I deepened the kiss, desperately pulling her to me, feeling every curve of her marvelous body pressed against me. The fire was developing into a gigantic explosion of pleasure, filling up my entire body with heath. Her hands were now tangled into my hair, stroking it gently, and I couldn't help but smile against her lips (which made it a challenge to keep kissing passionately). I broke the kiss and closed my eyes while I caught my breath.

Dina did slowly loosen her grip of my hair, and I opened my eyes. "That was nice.. " I said, gently pressing my thumb onto her chin caressing her soothingly.

She smiled happily, a read glow spreading across her lovely cheeks "Yes. It was" she finally said.

I let go of her face and backed towards the door., trying to ignore the aching gap that replaced the fire.  
"Goodbye love" I mouthed as I closed the door behind me.

I hurried down the stairs, now embracing the hollowness in my chest, and accepting the need for her. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't deny it.

I Nathan Sondaloz was hopelessly in love with my finance; Diana Heart.


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 2

A New Beginning.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BED MR. GELLAR" the harsh voice of the Trainer hammered into my auditory canal. I winced a couple of times, trying to locate myself in the hectic mess. _Aurorcamp. Sleepinghall. Morning_. Stunned, I moved my left hand to the bedside table and fumbled after my glasses. With a firm movement I pushed them onto my nose and got a better look of the sleeping-hall. People were confused – very much so. I got out of bed in a hurry, the tile floor was, very very cold. I quickly ran to the huge bathroom, avoiding the people who'd fallen out of their beds when the trainer shouted. And the bathroom was, filled. Absolutely packed with young wizards and witches who were trying to get in the shower, and trying to brush their teeth. I ran a hand through my black hair and prayed that a good lot of them would've disappeared when I was done getting clothed. With that thought I backed out into the sleepinghall and went for my small iron-bed. I did slowly lower to the madress and sighed.

My back was still aching painfully from yesterdays training; Trainer Harshmouth (Honestly. That is the man's name) had made us try some really challenging broomstick flying that had ended up with a bunch of us colliding in the air in such a dramatic way that most of us fell to the ground – including myself. Trainer H. was so furious that he refused to let the camp's healer look at our wounds. That resulted in me being practically paralyzed for the entire night. I took a swift look at the clock hanging on the wall across from my bunk-bed. I had half an hour to get dressed and eat breakfast. With a sigh I pulled out the black uniform from my suitcase, the pants were already pretty shabby, the long sleeves on the shirt were shredded, and the solid black boots could be used as a dustbin. All this harm done on one little week. 7 incredibly long days! I did rapidly change from my boxers and undershirt, into the clothes, afterwards I swiftly put on the darkbrown belt and fastened my wand to it. Then I hurried to the bathroom. I was right, most of the people were gone now. Only 6 people were standing in front of the shining mirrors, looking utterly smashed up.

I took my place infront of one of the big mirrors, gaping at my reflection wide eyed. I looked like crap. My shoulderlong black hair was tousled in a not-so-charming way, my eyes were blank with large bags under, my lips were cracked and looked incredibly dry, my neck was filled with bruises and scratches, but the most terrifying thing was the color of my skin. It was ghastly white almost transparent, I gulped loud making the people turn their heads toward me.

I shook my head and gathered my hair in a short ponytail and exited the room. I did prefer to wear my hair loose, but it would fall in my eyes during the training. _Emma_ liked my hair long. Thats why I had it this way. I didn't even realize that I'd made it to the dining hall until I pushed the door open and stepped in, people were eating like they were being watched by Lord Voldemort himself. I casted a sidelong glance at Trainer H. He was standing behind a man (Who looked really really scared). Quickly I got some food. And this was nothing like the delicious food we got at Hogwarts. This food was nasty. I wouldn't even feed the eating machine Nathan this. I put a piece of bread in my mouth and chewed, it was like rubber. I grimaced.

The thought of Nathan brought things with it that I didn't wanted to think about, pictures of a beautiful blond girl invaded my mind and suddenly I couldn't get more rubber-food in me (.. Not that I liked eating it) My mind wandered far back, to the good times at Hogwarts where I'd met my girlfriend, or _ex-girlfriend, _the last thought made my heart lurch painfully.

Her name was Emma, and she was the most beautiful creature ever to face the world. I missed her so much. I ached for her presence, had a need for her smell, her voice, her laughter! I sighed, finally dropping my fork and standing up. But Emma needed to finish Hogwarts, and I needed to focus on my training. Also I needed to stop writing her. I should just forget her. For my own good. I closed my eyes for a short second, and pushed all the loving memories away. When I opened my eyes I was yet again transformed into the _stoneman_. I didn't feel anything at all. I just did what I was told. And everything else .. well.. that didn't matter.


	3. Missing Home

**Missing home - Jane**

"Typical" I sighed, looking out the big square window. My eyes fixed on the raindrops, that were slowly winding down the glass. I lifted a slender finger, and pressed it onto the cold glass, following a raindrop on it's travel down the window. When it hit the frame I sighed heavily and pulled my hand to me, pressing it tenderly to my chest. I closed my tired eyes. I missed england, I missed my friends. I even missed my family. I turned around, away from the window, opened my eyes and lay down on the sofa in a fetalposition, carefully wrapping my arms around my bare legs.

I lay there for a while, just listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the hotel-room. I could clearly hear the person living above me, things were clattering loudly. And then of course also, the neverending honking from the streets below. New York was indeed a very loud town. Currently I couldn't bring myself back to the point where I'd decided that it was a brilliant idea to go on a trip to New York.

I missed using my magical abilities, I missed talking to other witches and wizards, instead I was trapped in a music-café with all the muggles. Not that I didn't enjoy the company of the muggles, they were all extremely nice, and after all; my entire family consisted of muggles, so.. I was used to their ignorance and unimaginative minds.

I got out of my rigid position and sat up straight. My family were the most heartless selfish people on the entire planet. When I was 11 years old, and I had gotten my letter from Hogwarts, they refused to believe me. Even after, a large number of teachers from the school had visited us, and told about the magical hidden world, they still denied the true facts. And so it was all up to me, to get my school things, my clothes, even getting to Kings Cross on that very special day.

But even though my family did everything possible to make me feel bad about what I was, I still didn't. Up until the very day that the little white letter popped in the mailbox I'd felt out of place, misunderstood and outside the community. I didn't have friends. People thought I was weird, they were scared of my long hair and my weird way to phrase common sentences. They kept their distance. And because of that, I wouldn't let anything get me down, I'd finally found my place in the world, the right place. The place where I fit in, and the thought of fitting in, made me more happy than anything. So of course Hogwarts was my blessing. The minute I stepped through the doors into the big castle I felt at home, I felt happy. After only one week at the school. I'd found my best friend; Michael. It was weird how we just clicked, he took me under his wings, looked out for me. He was the best friend any person could imagine. But of course, even then, I knew that it was _to good to be true. _

I slowly got to my feet and walked towards the bedroom, feeling my eyes sting painfully from both sorrow and exhaustion. I wrapped my shaking fingers around the doorknob and opened the door, focusing on every movement. The door swung open and I stared into the cold impersonal room, now missing the warm atmosphere of Hogwarts in earnest. I silently closed the door behind me, using my back at doing so. The cold surface of the wood made me shiver as I slowly slided down, my trembling hands clasping the hem of my t-shirt. When I finally hit the ground I started sobbing. The warm tears heated my cold skin as I weeped. As I cried my eyes out I accepted the fact. Accepted the fact that I would never see my best friend again. I would never see his eyes sparkle, or hear his fantastic laughter. Because he was dead. Cold and dead and gone forever, buried almost 2 years ago, on a cold winterday. I gasped loudly facing the unavoidable fact.

Another painful feeling mixed with the sorrow. A deeply long-felt need, it pushed away the thoughts of Michal. Soon my whole mind and body was filled with tender thoughts about Alex Johnson. I bit my lip, closing my eyes. Imagining his arms around me. His lips against my neck.

I had to go back. I had to get to him. And I'd better do it fast.


End file.
